1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment system for treating a living tissue by use of energy, and a method for treating a living tissue by use of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,463, coagulation forceps provided with a plurality of electrodes are disclosed. In the forceps, an RF power output from one electrosurgical power supply is transmitted to the electrodes through an indifferent electrode connector. Therefore, the coagulation forceps treat a living tissue with high-frequency energy through the electrodes controlled in the same state.